Silent Guilt
by FogKnight22
Summary: It has been two years ever since the Point Man killed his younger brother, mother, and her unborn child. He started to feel guilty as he started to remember his orders back in the Origin Facility till the place where he exterminated his own blood. Will the Point Man accept his fate, or join his family once again? (AU) (ONE-SHOT) (M just in case)


**Author Note:**

**I have to admit, I didn't think I would do something related to F.E.A.R, let alone writing a fan fiction for it. I was kind of disappointed about F.3.A.R since it was kind of short, and fewer scares but it was still an enjoyable game from time to time.**

**If you are going to read this story then I presume you know F.3.A.R's endings so I am just going to cut to the chase. Point Man has killed not only his younger brother, but also The Third Child, so you can call this story's universe an alternate one, and it is integral for this fan fiction to come to life.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review for support and/or criticism.**

**UPDATE: Thanks to Skullface for Silent Guilt title!**

* * *

It was the second anniversary for the mission I had always dreaded in my entire life, the mission that I followed without any kinds of hesitation. That mission was to kill my mother, Alma Wade's, unborn third child. The child was supposedly going to destroy the word if it was ever born by my powerful mother, and I was ordered to kill what they called it: The Third Child.

My younger brother, Paxton Fettel, helped me at first when he helped me escape from some kind of prison while the soldiers, who I was sure that they were from Armacham, were interrogating me to reveal the position of my only living ally, and friend, Jin Sun-Kwon. We were going from the slums, to Fairport where we reunited with Jin. Technically it was a reunion between me and Jin since Paxton had a grudge or two against F.E.A.R operatives which included me.

Then we went to our way to the airport to extract information from the father of the supposedly Third Child who had the name Michael Becket. We learned from the information we had that he got raped by Alma while he was hallucinating in Still Island. He then was held captive by Armacham to know the key about Alma's birth for the child.

We have made one hell of a journey to arrive to the airport to interrogate Becket as we finally found him in a glass cage, and that was where I felt that it wasn't going to end well for all of us. Once he recognized that we were Alma's sons, most notably recognizing me, he abused me with words that accused me for bringing him trouble from the beginning while he was in process of being possessed by Paxton.

It was a nightmare to behold as I witnessed how Becket was resisting and grunting from the pain Paxton was giving to enter inside his body. As he was about to die, he made a final request to me as he said those words.

"_You have to kill the filthy maggot that grows inside her!_"

Those words entered to my mind like an electric shock traveling throughout the body as Becket exploded to pieces while Paxton laughed like a lunatic. I didn't care much at first, but I had to care about it when that confrontation occurred, but it wasn't the time as we went to the place we both hated when we were children. It was the Ward Facility.

As I set foot in that place, all the disgusting memories flowed inside my head like a plague. It started ever since I was born. I didn't care though, they promised me that I will be stronger, and that I will be a "success". All of that changed as they kept putting drugs inside our bodies, and torturing us with bizarre experiments. Paxton suffered the most though since I was doing physical tests while he was doing mental and psychic tests. We were children so we didn't understand any of it, but now we do. We wanted to destroy all the memories from that facility along with the presence of Harlan Wade.

It was a harsh ride since we recovered horrible memories as we encountered each item of interest but as we destroy those items, the memories were gone. We were free from the pain we had when we were young. All that was remaining was the dead body of Harlan Wade. We entered to a whole another world as we have seen what we called it "The Creep" in its monstrous form.

It had no eyes, no mouth, and a torn mouth with no teeth. It was also humanoid which was really skinny with the location from the chest captivity to the pelvis area torn apart as there were visible arteries to reveal how disgusting that creature was.

We started battling that creature as it kept summoning more clones to kill until it couldn't handle the pain we inflicted to its disturbing mouth. The sight that haunted me however, was Harlan's face as the creature tore its face apart. We actually discovered that Harlan was The Creep all along. We had no idea what his intentions were but we did it. Harlan Wade was dead.

We were summoned by mother to witness her birth to our half-sibling. It was an excellent opportunity to kill both mother and the unborn child as I kept following my orders, just like I did a lot of times. There was just one more obstacle I had to remove to achieve the accomplishment of my order. Paxton Fettel himself.

"We can unstoppable! We've but to consume the body! Join me." He tried to convince as I got tired from his gibberish talk and pushed him aside and put the bullet to mother's womb.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HAS FAMILY NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU?!" He demanded as I looked at him with cold eyes then kept focusing on my pistol that was aiming to the unborn child.

"Are you going to follow the orders of that woman…" He paused as kept walking towards me. "OR STAY TRUE TO YOUR OWN BLOOD?!" He finished as he gave me a hard punch as I fell from the impact from his strong fist.

I spat a bit of blood from my mouth as I stood up and noticed the face of my disturbed brother. He was grinning like a psychotic clown with some blood coming out from his healed bullet wound on his forehead.

"WE WILL BE LIKE GODS BROTHER! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL IN THIS PLANET?!" He pleaded as I kept staring at him until I took the pistol that was lying on the floor and try to put it on his head to kill him.

He grabbed my wrists and wrestled with me as we were finally fighting to death. "I have been waiting for this moment brother…" He paused as he started to laugh like a lunatic, then he gave me a punch and got me closer to his body again. I still held my pistol to his head as I planned to.

"You killed me once before. I promise you… IT WON'T BE EASY THE SECOND TIME!" He stated as I felt his power entering my body. He was attempting to possess my body. I felt my body was fading from my control each second Paxton held me, but the orders… I had to complete them, no matter what the cost.

I then managed to bring back the pistol aiming right to the bullet wound and pulled the trigger twice as the pistol roared from the shots.

"NO!" Paxton yelled as he started to fall from the gun shots I gave him once again to his psychotic head. I finally defeated Paxton Fettel again. My only obstacle was finally removed. I looked at him as he turned his head slowly to look at me with pained eyes which suddenly made me feel traumatized as he said those words.

"It never had to be like this…brother." He paused as he coughed from the blood coming out from his mouth. "We could have been…like gods." He finished as beams of light started to erupt from his eyes until he screamed in pain as the beam came out from his mouth, then he got exploded as he finally died. I then looked away from the corner my younger brother died and turned to the direction of my mother who was scared from me for the first time. I had the advantage this time, no more hallucinations, and no more torture. That…was the end.

I raised my pistol to her womb once again as I noticed my mother's eyes started to get out tears. She tried to say something but the pain of child birth was too great. Her belly was gigantic, and the rest of the body looked weak. Jin was right; my mother's weakest state was from her child birth.

I shook my head then I completed my objective ever since I escaped from the prison. I killed both my mother and my half-sibling as I pulled the trigger that shot the bullet which pierced her womb. The blood was getting out from the bullet hole at her womb that had the child that was about to be born, and mother's face started to erupt with beams of light, exactly like Paxton's as all of her body started to dissolve to ashes.

I started to walk outside as I noticed everything came back to normal. The skies were blue again, and atmosphere felt fresh as I got out from the building.

I heard some static from my ear until I finally heard a familiar voice. It was Jin.

"This is Jin… Things seem normal… but I am not sure what that means anymore. I just have to believe that you completed your mission." She announced as I sighed in relief. I have finally completed my orders. Mother's wrath won't come back to this world ever again.

"I know it was difficult, but the survivors of this ordeal owe you their lives… I know I do." She finished as I took a deep breath of fresh air and look at the sun which is finally shining in the sky. I was sure that I wouldn't feel any guilt after this, but the past will keep haunting you.

* * *

Here I am. drinking a lot of alcohol as I kept having nightmares and hallucinations of my mother and brother ever since two years ago. I kept remembering my time as an F.E.A.R operative at Armacham Headquarters as I kept killing all the super soldiers, while having hallucinations of a young girl in a red dress. I then kept having nightmares of me shooting Paxton to the head in the Origin Facility. Each time this dream occurred, I kept hearing those words from both Paxton and mother.

"Are you going to follow orders, or stay true to your blood?"

That's right. I killed my brother two times in cold blood, along with mother and an unborn child thanks to my orders. I only had orders in my mind the whole time. Anyone, even if they were from my family, tried to stop me, I had to terminate them. That was all what I learned in my military career.

I kept drinking a lot of bottles of whiskey every day. Each time I finish a cup, I kept pouring more in it. I just couldn't stop at all. One shot after another, it was the daily cycle for me.

I have quit my career as I couldn't keep my head in the field anymore. Jin tried to persuade me to continue but even she failed. I lost my family thanks to that damn career.

Ever since my resignation, I resorted to drinking. It was the second anniversary of their deaths as I couldn't handle it anymore and took out a pistol from one of the drawers and held it to the side of my head.

For the first time, I started to feel emotions. I didn't even know emotions existed. I was never happy, sad, nor depressed ever since I was a child. I only had only one feeling though. Determination. I was determined to pursue my objectives in my military career as I felt determined that I would be a "success" when I was a child. I don't have this determination anymore.

Before I pulled the trigger, I witnessed the appearance of a young girl in the red dress once again. She was smiling as I widened my eyes from her appearance. My mother, Alma Wade, was dead. I didn't know how she appeared right in front of me.

"We are waiting for you…my dear son." She said as she caressed my face with her pale but gentle hand. For the first time ever, I have finally felt love and warmth. I then felt traumatized and guilty. I have killed the only person who ever cared about me without any hesitation.

"It is okay darling… I forgive you." She stated as I felt bewildered from her response. It looked like she read my thoughts from this instance.

"Your brother also forgives you too." She admitted as I felt hollow in my stomach. I have shot him in the head twice in cold blood. I didn't understand why he would forgive me but I didn't care. My family was waiting for me.

"We will see you there…" She said as she started to disappear from the beam of light as I stared blankly at the door in front of me. I closed my eyes as I kept the pistol aiming right to my head. I then got a vivid image in my mind as I was shocked that it appeared in my mind. It was mother sitting on an elegant chair as Paxton hugged her from behind with smiles on their faces. "We are waiting for you." They both said at the same time as I got tears coming out from my eyes.

"I am coming… Mother…Brother." I have said my first and last words as I pulled the trigger and everything went to black as the bullet pierced my head. I have heard those words before I triggered the gun however from the voice of Paxton.

"_Welcome back… dear brother."_


End file.
